


Straight From A Fairytale

by sadifura



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sully sees Sumia reading, and Sumia decides to put her and Sully into the story, so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight From A Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> SO i just started playing fire emblem awakening (fates was my first game ehe //) and, as you can see, i really lovethe pairing of sully and sumiA they are just like perfect together and theyre like. horse lesbians Honestly
> 
> they're gfs fuck the game's useless heterosexuality
> 
> its only rated t bc of sully's swearing
> 
> i do not own fire emblem awakening; all characters and concepts belong to the perseon who created the series

"Ah, nothing like a good novel," said Sumia, laying down and reading. Since the war had kept her very busy, she was glad she had this well deserved break. Resting on her pegasus, she laid down, turning the pages of a wonderful fairy tale. "Ahh, how romantic!" she squealed. The knight, in her novel, decided to sweep the princess off her feet, rescuing her from a bunch of bandits. The hopeless romantic in Sumia squealed and blushed, and thought of how great it would be if Sully could do that.

"Hey, Sumia!" 

Speak of the devil -- er, angel, in this case.

"Oh, welcome Sully! How are you today?"

Sully grinned. "Well, I beat the everlovin' shit out of a Risen twice! They must send 'em out for me to personally beat up at this point, heh." She laughed, and Sumia laughed too. She couldn't help laughing around Sully; she just had an earnest charm about her, you know?

"Hehe, you must have beat them good!" She said, smiling. Her face then became downcast. "I wish I were there to see that. I was just reading and being useless..." 

Sully frowned. "Woah, hey. You're not useless, Sumia. You're badass on the battlefield! Like, I see you with your pegasus and just think about how cool you are on it!"

Sumia looked up at Sully, taking her eyes off her book. "You...really think so?"

Sully smiled. "Now, would I ever lie? I'm always brutally honest, remember?"

Sumia laughed. "Right you are!" They both laughed.

"Anyway," Sully said, looking at the book Sumia was reading, "whatcha reading?"

Sumia blushed. "Ah! It's nothing special, just a story about a princess and a female knight...It's kind of--"

Sully interrupted her. "Woah, I love shit like that! Is it like, a romance or something? Because, erm, I don't look it, but I'm into romance stories, kinda..."

Sumia smiled. "Yes! The female knight is afraid her love is forbidden by the princess because she was born a commoner, but they manage to romance each other in a masquerade ball! It's so romantic!" 

Sully laughed. "Well, aside from the whole commoner-royal shit, I guess I'd be the knight in this situation!"

Sumia blushed. "Yes, I suppose so! And...I'd be your princess."

Sumia slowly walked up to Sully. "Uhh...if it's not too much of a bother to be around me...can you be my lovely sweetheart? I've always loved you, ever since we started talking about horses together..."

Sully blushed. "Well, shit...I guess it's time for me to fess up now, huh?"

"What do you mean, Sully?"

"Sumia...I loved you from the first time I saw you on the battlefield. When we were at The Longfort, I watched you battle when Robin ordered us to pair up, and I grew fascinated with you. You...I'd gladly be your knight."

Sumia squealed in happiness. "Oh, joy! I love you Sumia! And as you are my knight, I am your loyal princess."

They kissed, and sat down and took care of the pegasi together. 

 

\----

 

In history, Sully was known for being a brave and kind commander, strong enough to lead Chrom's army. Her wife, Sumia, helped out in the army, raised plenty of pegasi, and predicted astounding world events with her flower fortunes.


End file.
